uzbrojeniefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Manuel Noriega
Manuel Noriega (ur. 1934 roku) - panamski generał i prawicowy polityk, faktyczny dyktator Republiki Panamy w latach 1983-1989thumb|282px|Manuel Noriega oraz samozwańczy „Najwyższy Przywódca Wyzwolenia Narodowego”. Manuel Noriega urodził się w mieście Panama. Wychowywał się w rodzinie zastępczej. W szkole był poniżany i przezywany z powodu wągrów. Jako uczeń był inteligentny. Był jednym z najlepszych w szkole mimo że często odwiedzał prostytutki. Młody Noriega marzył o byciu lekarzem, lecz jego rodziny zastępczej nie było go stać na opłacenie studiów. Noriega szukając perspektyw na życie zaciągnął się do wojska. Przełożeni wysłali go do szkoły kadetów w Peru gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkał się z oficerami amerykańskiej Centralnej Agencji wywiadowczej (CIA). Uczył się również w tzw. "szkole Ameryk" specjalizującej się w wojnie ideologicznej i zwalczaniu lewicowych partyzantek w ameryce Środkowej, gdzie oficerowie CIA wyszkolili wielu dyktatorów i puczystów. Po powrocie do kraju otrzymywał wiele awansów w tym na majora. Noriega był dowódcą panamskiego wywiadu wojskowego G-2. W międzyczasie Noriega stale współpracował z CIA. Jego pensja wynosiła 100 000 dolarów miesięcznie. Był mediatorem między kubańskim przywódcą Fidelem Castro a zachodem. Zaczął pomagać przerzucać narkotyki z Kolumbii do USA. Gdy w 1981 roku Omar Torrijos zginął w katastrofie lotniczej władze po nim przejął siłą Noriega. Awansował się na generała, a Gwardię Narodową zamienił na Panamskie Siły Zbrojne. W Nikaragui i Salwadorze wybuchły wojny domowe, a USA obawiały się że te kraje staną się przyczółkami ZSRR, więc poprosiły Noriegę o pomoc. Pozwolił on na wybudowanie baz lotniczych USA w Panamie, a sam dozbrajał prawicowych partyzantów w ogarniętych wojną domową krajach. Pomagał CIA w tajnych operacjach przeciwko lewicy w Ameryce Łacińskiej, jego zadaniem było wspomaganie amerykańskich interesów w Ameryce Środkowej, w szczególności sabotowanie działań socjalistycznego rządu lewicowego Frontu Wyzwolenia Narodowego im. Sandino (FSLN) w Nikaragui oraz rewolucjonistów FMLN w Salwadorze. Noriega nigdy nie mianował się na głowę państwa, zamiast tego wystawiał do wyborów własnych kandydatów i dbał, by to oni wygrali. W 1984 roku sfałszował pierwsze wybory prezydenckie. Mimo jawnego oszustwa, Waszyngton pogratulował zwycięzcy - Ardito Barletcie - i wysłał swego Sekretarza Stanu na ceremonię zaprzysiężenia. Mimo tego to Noriega był człowiekiem nr 1 w Panamie. Korupcja Noriegi i jego współpraca z kartelem Medelin była coraz bardziej jawna. Ulicami miast co rusz przechodziły demonstracje, brutalnie rozbijane przez powołane przez generała "bataliony godności". W sierpniu 1985 roku znany opozycjonista dr Hugo Spadafora otwarcie oskarżył Noriegę o zlecanie morderstw politycznych, przemyt i pranie brudnych pieniędzy. Po miesiącu jego bezgłowe i potwornie okaleczone ciało znaleziono w lesie przy granicy z Kostaryką. Zbrodnia wstrząsnęła całym krajem. Prezydent Barletta w spontanicznym odruchu obiecał, że znajdzie morderców. Tak bardzo rozłościł tym generała, że dwa tygodnie później musiał złożyć rezygnację. W 1986 roku New York Times napisał artykuł w którym Noriegę oskarżano o zdradzanie planów USA Fidelowi Castro, Danielowi Ortedze i Pablowi Escobarowi. Amerykanie wynajęli firme PR-owską która miała polepszyć wizerunek Noriegi. Było to trudne zadanie - rozpity, wulgarny i chciwy Noriega nie wzbudzał sympatii. W 1988 roku Noriega został oskarżony o handel narkotykami przez co na Panamę nałożono sankcje ekonomiczne. Biały Dom zaproponował Panamczykowi, że wycofa oskarżenia, jeśli ten odda władzę. Na to Noriega nie chciał przystać. Obawiał się, że wie za dużo o możnych tego świata, by przeżyć bez ochrony armii. W październiku 1989 roku zbuntowani oficerowie przeprowadzili próbę zamachu stanu (zaplanowanego przez CIA). Chociaż Amerykanie dali jej zielone światło, uderzenie się nie powiodło. Puczystom udało się co prawda na kilka godzin schwytać Noriegę, ale odbili go jego ukochani komandosi, wyszkoleni przez Kubańczyków Machos de Monte - Ludzie Gór. Po starciu dyktator chwycił za pistolet i wziął udział w rozstrzeliwaniu buntowników. Dowódca spiskowców, major Moises Giroldi, zginął w strasznych męczarniach podczas przesłuchania. Jego ciało miało pogruchotaną czaszkę, połamane kości i rany postrzałowe. Po zamachu Noriega wpadł w szał. Bardzo dużo pił, zażywał kokainę i wszędzie widział wrogów. W ciągu paru tygodni doszukał się jeszcze dwóch spisków, a na śmierć skazał kilkudziesięciu oficerów. Co noc sypiał w innym domu, a bojąc się otrucia jadł tylko posiłki przygotowane przez matkę swojej dziewczyny. W grudniu ogłosił się wodzem naczelnym kraju i wypowiedział wojnę Stanom Zjednoczonym. Panamczycy coraz częściej atakowali Amerykanów stacjonujących w strefie Kanału Panamskiego. Gdy panamscy żołnierze zgwałcili żone amerykańskiego oficera rozpoczęto planowanie nad Operację Just Cause (ang. w słusznej sprawie). Inwazja na Panamę rozpoczęła się w nocy 19 grudnia 1989 roku. Amerykanie użyli całej swojej przewagi technologicznej i bez większych trudów uporali się z przeciwnikami. Gdy żołnierze amerykańscy oblegali miasto Panama Noriega uprawiał seks z prostytutką lecz po otrzymaniu wiadomości o szturmie zaczął uciekać. Noriega odnalazł się tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem w ambasadzie Watykanu. Żołnierze otoczyli budynek i przez kilka dni puszczali przez potężne głośniki muzykę rockową. 5 stycznia generał skapitulował. Miał tylko jeden warunek: chciał zachować swój mundur.thumb|Manuel Noriega w więzieniu W kryjówkach Noriegi znaleziono wiele znalezisk m.in broń wykonywana na zamówienie, materiały pornograficzne, zdjęcia niemieckiego dyktatora Adolfa Hitlera i pojemniki z krwią do odprawiania rytuałów. Manuel Noriega został skazany na 40 lat pozbawienia wolności. Amerykanie zgodzili się na ekstradycję do Francji gdzie skazano go na dodatkowe więzienie za kupno kilku francuskich rezydencji przy pomocy nielegalnych środków. Władze Panamy zażądały jednak jego ekstradycji, gdyż był sądzony zaocznie przez panamski wymiar sprawiedliwości za zniknięcia i zabójstwa opozycjonistów w latach 1968–1989. 11 grudnia 2011 został przewieziony do Panamy i tym samym po niemal 22 latach powrócił do kraju, gdzie odbędzie wyrok 20 lat więzienia za zabójstwo Hugo Spadafory. Manuel Noriega spędzi reszte swojego życia we więzieniu podobnie jak jego przeciwnicy. Kategoria:Biografie Kategoria:Dowódcy wojskowi Kategoria:Prezydenci Kategoria:Przestępcy